The Forbidden Friendship
by Leviathanic
Summary: El Desperado tries to meet his lover Bushi while avoiding his LIJ stablemates. NJPW Smut.


The show had just finished, and El Desperado was already looking for his secret best friend. Desperado was a part of Suzuki-gun which were enemies of most of the other factions in NJPW. The problem for him was that Bushi was part of LIJ. He couldn't allow the other members to know of their friendship for fear of being ostracised and that was a big problem. For most of their time in NJPW, El Desperado and Bushi had been lovers. Bushi just made something inside him flutter with love. The black lipstick, the painted nails, the muscular definition of his chest, Bushi had everything that El Desperado wanted.

He ventured back to the hotel and started his search. He could already feel his cock harden at the thought of meeting him again. The best strategy was to sit in the reception out of the way and keep an eye on the entrance to see if Bushi came in. He only had to wait a couple of minutes until he walked through the doors and entered the elevator. Luckily for him, Bushi was the only person that entered, and Desperado kept a close eye on where it stopped. Desperado entered the elevator and pressed for the eighth floor, a couple of floors above his own room. He knew he had to be careful and try to not be caught.

Desperado exited the elevator and now had the problem of actually trying to find what room his lover was in. He heard a conversation around a corner to his right, so he started creeping towards it and sure enough, he heard the soft tones of Bushi. He seemed to be talking to someone though and Desperado recognised the deep husky voice of EVIL. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he hoped it was who he was looking for. Unfortunately for him, he found the wrong LIJ member.

"What in the hell are you doing here? You know that you don't belong on this floor!" EVIL almost shouted at him

"Ah, is this not the sixth floor?"

"No and you sure as hell know it"

"I'm sorry, I pressed the wrong button on the elevator"

He could tell that EVIL was not quite convinced with this excuse. He gave him a shifty look and then proceeded down the corridor. This was Desperado's chance to find Bushi's room. He was also nervous now that his erection could be seen through his pants. He was fantasising about Bushi. His hair, his immaculate body, he almost couldn't wait the couple of minutes it would take to find him.

Desperado sneaked down the corridor and caught a glimpse of the shapely rear of his lover. Bushi turned a corner so Desperado sped up to see if he went into any of the rooms. Knocking on the wrong one could go disastrously wrong for him. Who knows who could be in there? It could be Sanada, Takahashi or even worse, the ringleader Naito. Bushi disappeared into a door and Desperado knocked a few seconds later. He heard some movement behind it and it creaked open. There he was, still with his lipstick on, exactly how Desperado wanted him.

Bushi opened the door fully and could already see how hard Desperado was. Bushi placed the do not disturb sign on the door and locked it to make sure that they would not be interrupted.

"It's been too long since last time" Desperado lamented, "You know what to do"

Bushi started taking off his clothes and Desperado was still in awe of how beautiful his body was even though they had done this many times before. As Bushi got down to his underwear Desperado told him to stop. Bushi's erection was painfully obvious, the bulge being hardly contained inside his tight-fitting boxer shorts. Desperado inspected every inch of the stunning man in front of him. His finely toned abs, the biceps and those powerful legs. Desperado wanted him. Desperado needed him.

He undressed himself and finally let his erection free of his underwear and told Bushi to do the same. Desperado moved his hand deftly up and down his lover's shaft while massaging his own. He wanted to make sure that they were both primed for this night. The LIJ luchador knew exactly when to stop manipulating both his and Bushi's cocks.

"What now Despy?"

"Down on your knees. You're going to submit to me."

Bushi dutifully got down onto his knees and started to move his fingers over the head of Desperado's cock. With every touch it twitched. At this point he was an expert at teasing Desperado and knowing exactly what to do to pleasure him. He started gently licking the head of his admirer's cock and stared longingly into his eyes. Bushi knew that Desperado was getting into his rhythm. He started off slowly, each time almost the entirety of Desperado's erection entered his mouth. Desperado now took control and held onto the back of Bushi's head, controlling the tempo and controlling how much of his cock entered his mouth.

As he had both his hands free now, Bushi started jerking himself off, making sure that Desperado wasn't going to be the only one cumming this time. Desperado saw this and it made his erection somehow even harder than before. He started to move Bushi's head back and forth at an ever-faster rate as he came closer to ecstasy. He wasn't the only one as Bushi was close to climaxing as well. He realised this and gently eased his fingers into Desperado's ass. This is what did it for Desperado, his vision went white and he came as he let out a groan. He made sure to keep almost his entire cock inside Bushi's mouth by holding his head to make sure that there was no escape for his submissive partner. As the hot semen filled Bushi's mouth and let out a muffled cry as he came almost immediately in his own hand which started to overflow onto the hotel floor.

Desperado kept holding Bushi's head and Bushi knew there was only one way that his lover would release. He swallowed the thick spurts of cum in his mouth. Although everyone else thought that this was disgusting, Bushi loved it especially when it came from Desperado. Desperado kept his cock in Bushi's mouth for another 30 seconds as he came down from the joy that he had just experienced.

"I didn't even need to tell you what to do this time. You're starting to get better!" Desperado said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Thank you Despy, you know I'd do anything for you"

They both climbed into the bed and Desperado started to drift off with the most gorgeous man in his arms.


End file.
